Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl is a superheroine, published by DC Comics. First appearing in Flash Comics #1 (January 1940), she is the reincarnated spirit of an Egyptian priestess and lover of Katar Hol (aka Hawkman), destined to meet him in every lifetime and be reborn whenever they die. In their modern lives, they are crime-fighting partners and members of the Justice League. However, Hawkgirl is considered the most popular of the two, having appeared in more media interpretations than Hawkman, most famously the DC Animated Universe series Justice League. Hawkgirl was first added into the mod in version 2.1 of the mod, with her suit craftable via the Hero Maker. Wearing it allows the player to access many of her powers and abilities. Backstory Hawkgirl's true identity is Kendra Saunders. There have been a number of changes to her backstory over the years, though links to the Egyptians and Thanagarians are often key factors. However, the most popular stems from the Golden Age of Comics (1938-1955). Shayers-Ara was the priestess at the temple of the Sun God Horus, worshiping him with Hath-Set. During their years of worship, she met and fell in love with the prince Katar-Hol, whom she secretly began seeing behind Set's back. After discovering this, Set assaulted and murdered them, amongst a meteorite shower. Unknown to Set, it gave the two the ability to reincarnate every time they died and gave them the abilities of the Thanagarians. Thanagarians are humanoid aliens with bird-like features, most notably wings. The meteorite shower was composed of their signature metal Nth, which was both strong and weightless. Upon being reincarnated, Shayers would meet Katar, each in a new body and identity, and would try to discover their old armor. Due to the nature of the meteorites, they also had the ability to sprout wings at will. However, each time, they were hunted by Set, who had been blessed with the same abilities as them. In the modern day, Shayers was reincarnated as Kendra Saunders. Though she had no ambitions in life, she moved to Midway city and met Archaeologist Carter Hall, Katar's modern incarnation. Unlike most incarnations, Carter had discovered their armor whilst excavating a dig-site in Egypt, meaning that they would not have to go through the trouble of searching together. After she was kidnapped by the modern reincarnation of Hath Set, Carter rescued her as Hawkman and revealed their past to her. After learning to use and control her abilities, Kendra joined Carter as Hawkgirl, his partner in superheroics. Eventually, the two would join the Justice League, though their Earth-2 counterparts would also co-found the Justice Society of America. In the Mod Hawkgirl was added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 2.1. Her suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Wearing it gives them Speed 4 (7 whilst sprinting), Strength 4, Acrobatics 3 and Regeneration 5. Hawkgirl is also able to glide (Suit Ability 2 Key) and flight (hold the Space Bar to ascend and Shift to descend). Animations with her wings will appear whist performing both of these. Hawkgirl can also equip her Mace (Weapon Equip Key), which she can use to deal large amounts of damage to her opponents, perform a smash attack (Left Click, Right Click and Shift at the same time) and throw (Suit Ability 1 Key). Hawkgirl is also immune to fall damage. Additionally, if the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, she will appear smaller. Crafting To craft Hawkgirl, you will need: *12 Nth Metal Ingots *6 Yellow Cloth *3 Black Cloth *3 Black-Iron Blocks Hawkgirl Mask Recipe.png|Hawkgirl's Helmet Recipe Hawkgirl Chestpiece Recipe.png|Hawkgirl's Chestpiece Recipe Hawkgirl Leggings Recipe.png|Hawkgirl's Leggings Recipe Hawkgirl Boots Recipe.png|Hawkgirl's Boots Recipe Hawkgirl was removed in version 5.0. It is unknown when or if she will be added to the Legends Mod.Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League